tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Spilt Milk
; James Cromwell; Jessica Lange | previous = "The Name Game" | next = "Continuum" }} "Spilt Milk" is the eleventh episode of season two of the American television series American Horror Story and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Brad Falchuk. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, January 8th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Lana Winters has her final showdown with Oliver Thredson. The decision as to whether or not to keep her unborn child weighs heavily upon her mind. Meanwhile, Kit Walker and Grace Bertrand leave Briarcliff Manor to collect their own newborn, whom they name Thomas. In the present, Johnny Morgan hires a prostitute named Pandora and uses her to work out his "mommy issues". Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * Production code number: 2ATS11. * This episode is included on disc three of the American Horror Story: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This is the fourth episode of American Horror Story directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. He previously directed "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)". His next episode is the season finale, "Madness Ends". * This is the fifth episode of American Horror Story written by Brad Falchuk and his second and final episode from season two. He previously wrote "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)". * James Cromwell still receives opening title credit even though his character was killed off in "The Name Game". * Lily Rabe still receives opening title credit even though her character was killed off in "The Name Game". * Actress Clea DuVall is credited as Clea Duvall in this episode. * Actor Mark Casimir Dyniewicz is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Dylan McDermott is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Nick Schroeder is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Final appearance of Oliver Thredson; dies in this episode. However, he does appear in a hallucination that Lana has, along with Wendy Peyser in "Continuum". * This is the third and final appearance of Detective Byers. He appeared last in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)". * This is the third and final appearance of Detective Connors. He appeared last in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)". * This is the fifth and final appearance of Mother Superior Claudia. She appeared last in "The Name Game". * Final appearance of Carl the orderly. He appeared last in "The Name Game". * Wendy Peyser makes a cameo appearance only in flashback. Allusions * The musical score used during Lana's escape from Briarcliff was composed by Philip Glass. It was originally used in the 1992 horror film Candyman and was the theme song of the movie's main character, Helen Lyle (Virginia Madsen). * Oliver Thredson quotes a rather famous line of dialogue to Lana Winters when he says, "We'll always have Paris". This line was originally spoken by Humphrey Bogart's Rick Blaine in the 1942 film Casablanca. Quotes * Johnny Morgan: It's my mother. She's the one! The only one that can make me feel this way! Every time I think about her, it makes me wanna do things... bad things! .... * Oliver Thredson: Sure you won't change your mind? * Lana Winters: You think I'm crazy. Oh, wait. That'd be you. I think we established that when you chained me to the bed and called me Mommy. .... * Jude Martin: It's an extraordinary thing. You know that? You throw me in the madhouse, you strip away everything I have, everything I know, you treat me like a rabid dog, like a madwoman. And you know what happens? I'm blessed with the gift of total clarity. I am more sane now as a madwoman than I ever was as the head of Briarcliff. .... * Oliver Thredson: We'll always have Paris. .... * Jude Martin: You will not prevail, Timothy... my God would never allow it. .... * Lana Winters: We are vultures... attracted to the scent of rotting meat. .... * Oliver Thredson: Now that you're out of Briarcliff, you'll never keep that baby, will you? * Lana Winters: Not a chance in hell. * Oliver Thredson: So I shouldn't expect a little "Oliver, come visit" every few months? * Lana Winters: Oh, even if I had this thing, you'd never see him. You're gonna fry in that chair. * Oliver Thredson: I hardly think so, Lana... I'm clearly insane. See also External Links * * * * * * "Spilt Milk" at the AHS Wiki References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:Verified